


Why did it go white?

by Freya1970



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya1970/pseuds/Freya1970
Summary: They were arguing about why Chloe shot Jimmy Barnes. That was until Chloe was shot herself.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Why did it go white?

_Where is my gun? Where is my gun?_

She had to protect Lucifer. Keep him safe. Lucifer Morningstar was under her protection. Dulling her sense to the point where the outside edge of her sight was blurred, threatening to pull her under into the depths of unconsciousness. 

Then she heard Lucifer.

_"Chloe!"_ The way he had called out her name, it sounded like an angel had said it. Was Lucifer an angel? He was hovering above her and filling up her field of view; luring her soul into the depths of his concerned eyes. Angel...she didn't believe in any of that.

"I don't want to die." Gasping at whatever air she could manage to drag into her lungs, Chloe then felt his hand caressing her face. A tenderness granted, she was sure, no one else had felt. It was so innocent and pure.

With his thumb swiping at her temple he told her: "Father will have to wait a little while longer for you." A genuine smile graced his lips. 

That's until more gunshots exploded from where Jimmy Barnes had fallen.

_My gun! Where is the damn thing?_

After being shot three times, one doesn't politely excuse themselves to get up and walking into an assailant who managed to fire for more shots at him.

_No!_ Chloe could feel herself screaming in her head.  Where's my fucking gun?  But her anger wasn't enough to dull the pain of the shoulder that had a massive hole in it.

Lucifer obviously annoyed with Jimmy, pulled him to a stand. The men's voices were muffled. She was losing the battle to remain conscious. Lucifer was wounded. He had to be after being shot six times. Feeling a tear roll across the top of the bridge of her nose, Chloe was trying to understand what was happening between the men. Her energy draining away, but she still couldn't let go. Not as long as Lucifer was in danger. He needed her. 

Then everything went white.

_White? Why had everything gone white?_


End file.
